Mukugiri Prompts
by Forensic Vampire
Summary: Just a bunch of Mukugiri prompts. Currently rated T, but will change to M when more mature prompts come up. (Those will have a warning at the top so you can skip them). As always, I'm sorry for my choppy writing. All spoilers for dr3 also have a warning at the top of the chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided that I can't stick to continuing one, multi-chapter fic, so I decided to try something different !**

 **I've decided to try and just write different prompts for Mukugiri, so that I won't have to worry about staying to one topic.**

 **Some of these prompts I'll come up with myself, and other ones I'll get from other places (I'll make sure to put where I got it from !)**

 **I will also be putting the ending to "Between Love and War" in here, because I have the ending all planned out, but I just cannot figure out what to do before (basically, I can't write an actual multi-fic about it…)**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, as always. I'm sososo sorry for the choppiness of the fics! I don't know why my writing is suddenly really bad. ;**

* * *

 _Prompt: Your OTP are married and one day Person A dies. Day of the funeral, B is weeping and then SUDDENLY A arrives, crashing their own funeral. It is somehow found out that someone had paid to have Person A killed_

 _OT3 bonus: Person C was the one who paid to have Person A, found in the funeral crowd._

 _Found on: otpprompts (tumblr)  
*Prompt is edited a bit, original version can be found at the source_

* * *

Kyouko Kirigiri-Ikusaba used to live a happy life. She had a good job, and nice house, and a loving wife. _Had._ Even though she still had her job and house, her wife was gone. Forever.

Kyouko stood in her kitchen, making dinner for herself. It was another lonely night for her, as Mukuro had been overseas for the past couple months fighting with the military. She had just turned off the oven when she heard a knock at the door. Kyouko looked over her shoulder at the door, a confused look on her face. It was too late for visitors, so who would be at the door? Taking precaution, she grabbed the knife she was using to cut up their dinner and hid it behind her back. She walked over to the door and peered through the peephole.

The knife fell to the floor, clattering against the hardwood floor. Kyouko let out a gasp at the sight she saw, and tears started to fill her eyes. She opened the door slowly, tears already rolling down her face. Four men stood outside her door, all clothed in military uniforms. Once the door was opened they removed their hats, and bowed to Kyouko.

 _Mukuro was gone._

* * *

It was the day of the funeral, and Kyouko was a mess. She wasn't even able to see her wife resting in the casket, because her body was never found. They told her that Mukuro had disappeared in battle, and was never found. They searched for hours before stopping, and due to the circumstances, filed her as under missing and deceased.

Kyouko stood by the empty casket, trying her hardest not to cry. All of her friends came up to her, giving her their condolences. Even Mukuro's twin sister, who hated Kyouko, came up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," Junko whispered into her ear, "It's horrible, isn't it? Truly despairing…"

Tears began rolling down Kyouko's cheeks as she hugged the taller woman. She had no words, but was thankful that Junko seemed to care enough. "Thank you…" was all she could manage. The two stayed together, hugging for what felt like eternity, when they were suddenly pulled apart. Kyouko was pissed off by this, and turned to face the rude guest, ready to yell at them. However, before she could get any actual words out, she screamed.

Junko, who was still standing beside the screaming 'widow' smiled, holding back a giggle. "You're late… sister."

* * *

Mukuro stood before the two, frowning. She was beaten up, covered in bruises and cuts. She had a black eye, and even her clothing was torn up.

"Cut it out, lil sis," She sneered, biting her lip. She glared at her sister, "I'm surprised you aren't the one screaming right now."

"And why would you say that, my dead elder sister?" The blonde asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you upset that I'm not more happy to see you? I'm smiling, aren't I?" She pointed to her own smile, winking. "Isn't that enough?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Mukuro turned to Kyouko, throwing herself around her wife. "Kyouko," she muttered, snuggling her face into Kyouko's neck. "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you." Mukuro pulled away then, holding Kyouko at arms length. "I can't explain everything right now, there's no time. I know, you have so many questions, I can tell by the glint in your eyes. I'll answer them later, but right now, I'll tell you the short version of all this." Mukuro took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second. "Someone here paid someone to get rid of me. To off me, Kyouko. They wanted to kill me, wanted me gone. I'm unsure how I got back here from overseas, or how they even captured me. But it was horrible, love. It was horrible. I was able to get out, and that's all I can tell you for now. Right now, I need to kick ass."

"Mukuro… how? Why? How do you know who did it? Do you know?" Kyouko was crying again. Mukuro was right, she had so many questions. Everything was happening so fast, Mukuro was back, she was hurt, wouldn't tell her what happened, and was suddenly ready to fight? She couldn't keep up.

"They told me, the paid killer told me." The injured female let go of her wife and turned back to face her sister. "I just have one question, for you. Why?"

Junko's eyes widened for a millisecond, but then suddenly started laughing. "Why? Why what? You don't think I did it, did you?" She covered her mouth with her hand, "I'm hurt, Mukuro. Really, really, really hurt!"

Mukuro scoffed, before reaching out and grabbing Junko's wrist. She yanked her sister's hand away from her mouth, and watch as she winced in pain. " _You're_ hurt? You betrayed me! My own twin sister! Why would you do that!?"

"Let go of me," Junko hissed, yanking her fist free of Mukuro's grasp. "Why would I do that? It's because you're a shitty sister, you're so disappointing! You can't even die correctly!"

Kyouko gasped at Junko's sudden confession. Mukuro growled under her breath, before punching Junko, hard. The blonde fell to the floor, crying out in pain. She glared up at her sister, her hand resting on where Mukuro had hit her. "What the fuck! How could you do that to me!? I'm your little sister!"

"No you're not, I'm cutting off all ties." Mukuro said biting her lip once more. She looked over to Kyouko, rubbing her fist. "Arrest her criminal ass. I don't want to see her face ever again."

* * *

 **A/N: ouch, this one was bad. And it wasn't even really Mukugiri? My bad.**

 **The next one will be better, I promise! And also, if you guys have any prompt suggestions, hmu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: aaaa i'm so sorry for disappearing ! I've been working super hard on a side project for Mukugiri (it's a surprise on what it's actually about, but I hope to have it up by the end of the year!) But it's time for another short mukugiri prompt!**

* * *

 _Your OTP love to prank each other._

 _One day, Person A comes home to find Person B lying in their kitchen with a knife stabbed through their chest._

 _They laugh it off, go over to pull the fake knife from B's 'corpse'._

 _Up to you on how they react when they see that the blade is made of metal and they can't find B's pulse._

 _By: otpprompts . tumblr_

* * *

Never once was their household boring. Though both females lead busy lives they always found a way to prank each other. It was fun and games with each other, and it made their relationship more fun. It was a normal routine for them, something they had both grown accustomed to.

* * *

Mukuro was on her way home from work, feeling exhausted after working a long ten hour shift. She pulled into her driveway, and stepped out of her car. She walked up to her front door, noticing right away that it was open.

"Kyouko?" She asked, stepping inside. There was no response. "Kyouko?" She called out a bit louder, removing her shoes at the front door. She set them down in front of the door, and walked inside of her house. She made her way towards the kitchen, thinking that maybe her girlfriend was busy cooking and didn't hear her.

"Kyo-" She looked into the kitchen, and was stopped short. Kyouko was in the middle of the floor, lying on her back. She was soaked in some red liquid, a giant knife jutting out of the center of her chest. Her eyes were opened wide, a shocked, yet terrified, expression on her face.

Mukuro was stunned for a moment, but then broke into laughter. She wiped tears from her eyes, kneeling down next to her girlfriend. "Ha, you got me, babe. That was a good prank. Now, c'mon, get up, the floors dirty."

Kyouko didn't move. She didn't start laughing at sit up. It didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Babe?" Mukuro asked, sounding a bit worried. Again, nothing. "Kyouko?" She was starting to panic. "Kyouko? C'mon, that's enough. Get up now. Now!"

Kyouko's wide eyes did not move, her expression did not change, even though Mukuro was raising her voice.

"Up! Get up!" Mukuro screamed. She grabbed the knife, and yanked it out of Kyouko's chest. "Stop playing ar-" She looked at the knife, realizing then that it wasn't a fake knife. It was a real one. "Ky...Kyo...uko?" She dropped the knife, and quickly pushed her fingers against Kyouko's neck. There was no pulse. She wasn't breathing. She was faking it.

This was no prank. This was real. Kyouko Kirigiri, the love of Mukuro Ikusaba's life, was dead.

Mukuro screamed.

* * *

 **A/N: choppy ending is choppy. I'm sorry! But I hope you liked it! (this couple is going to be the death of me. They're perfect for angst.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Fluff was requested, so here's some Mukugiri fluff!**

* * *

 _Prompt:_

 _Imagine Person A and Person B go out on a roller skating date. Person A is really bad, but tries to hide it. They end up falling on Person B. Person B laughs at them, but helps Person A by not letting go of their hand._

 _By: otpprompts . tumblr_

* * *

'She's just good at everything, isn't she?' Kyouko Kirigiri thought to herself, watching as her girlfriend skated past her.

Mukuro Ikusaba, the SHSL soldier just seemed capable at doing everything active, while Kyouko… she was better at the intelligence stuff. She preferred logic over activity, puzzles over obstacle courses.

The two had decided to go roller skating to celebrate their two year anniversary, and the detective regretted every moment of it. As soon as she tied her skates on, she knew she was in too deep. She stayed close to the wall, hugging it to keep from falling. She kept her eyes on the ground, only looking up when Mukuro came by.

"Having trouble?" Mukuro asked, passing by her stumbling girlfriend for the fifth time already. She spun around so that she was skating backwards, facing the other female.

Kyouko scoffed, "Of course not. I'm just warming up."

"Then let go of the wall."

And she did. Kyouko let go of the wall, and instantly slipped. She fell backwards, landing on her butt, hard. She groaned in pain, and attempted to stand up, only to fall over again.

Mukuro quickly rushed to her side, crouching down. "Are you okay, babe?"

Kyouko only sighed, scooting closer to the wall. She used it to help herself get back up. Once she was up, Mukuro stood back up. Kyouko, not wanting to give up right away, attempted to push away from the wall again. However, she put a bit too much force into her push, and ran into Mukuro, knocking them both to the ground. The fell to the ground, causing a loud bang.

Mukuro laid there, shocked at what just happened. Kyouko was getting ready to apologize, but was stopped by her girlfriend's sudden laughter.

"Oh my god, you're so bad at this…!" Mukuro said, still laughing. She pushed Kyouko off of her, and stood up. The soldier then helped up her girlfriend, all while still laughing. She gripped onto Kyouko's hand, smiling at the detective. "C'mon, let me teach you how to skate, my clumsy babe."

* * *

 **A/N: bleh, i'm not good at writing fluff. I hope this was okay !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: now back to the angst prompts**

* * *

 _Prompt:_

 _Imagine that person A decides to send person B a picture of themselves next to a funny statue/really weird stuffed animal/the world's most beautiful chocolate cake/whatever else with the caption "im leaving you i found someone else" thinking person B would find it hilarious, except they send the caption before the picture and the signal is bad so person B doesn't see the picture, just the caption, and they start crying._

* * *

"A giant wolf, how perfect," Kyouko Kirigiri muttered, standing in front of a giant stuffed wolf. It was three months before her wedding, and her friends had decided to take her on a week long trip to Tokyo. The group had decided to stop by a toy store, taking a few moments out of their trip to look for baby shower gifts for their pregnant friend, Sayaka Maizono. Plus, it was raining outside, and no one had any desire to walk around and get soaked.

"Does it remind ya of big sis?" Junko Enoshima laughed, wrapping an arm around Kyouko's waist. Kyouko gently pushed away her soon-to-be sister-in-law, giving herself some personal space. She didn't respond, but she silently admitted that it did.

She missed her fiance. Mukuro had been called to go and fight with fenrir a few months ago, and would be returning while Kyouko was still out in Tokyo. The detective was upset that she wouldn't be able to see Mukuro as soon as she arrived home from overseas, but was glad that she had something to look forward to after her trip. The two had sent texts to each other, and were able to skype a few times. Mukuro had horrible signal there, however, so they couldn't talk as much as they wanted. Kyouko missed her deeply, wishing that the months would go by quickly so that she could hold her beloved in her arms again.

Junko snapped her fingers in the detective's face, snapping Kyouko out of her deep thoughts. "Ky~ou~ko~ I have a great idea!" She pushed the smaller female in front of the giant wolf, and spun her around to face Junko. "Hand me your phone!" She demanded, holding out her hand. Kyouko was confused, yet obliged. She handed the fashionista her phone without asking any questions. "Now, smile~!" Junko quickly snapped a photo of Kyouko and the wolf, and then quickly went to texting.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kyouko asked, rushing over to Junko's side. The blonde hid what she was doing on the screen until she was done. She then dropped the phone back into Kyouko's hands, giggling.

"I was just sendin' some important messages to lil sis, y'know~?"

"...!?" The detective flipped open her phone quickly, and went to see what Junko had sent.

To: Mukuro  
I'm leaving you. I found someone else.  
Picture Attachment

Kyouko sighed at the prank, closing her phone back up. It was just a harmless joke, nothing major. "Never touch my phone again, okay?" She said sternly to the giggling blonde, before heading back over to the rest of their group.

* * *

Mukuro Ikusaba wiped the sweat off of her forehead, throwing herself down on her bunker. It was another tough day in combat, yet they had managed to win. The soldier was exhausted, yet not tired enough to sleep just yet. She was too excited to sleep, anyway. She would be returning home tomorrow, and would see her fiance in three days. Mukuro sat back up on the edge of her bed and began stripping off her uniform, and began to put on her pajamas, which was a crop top and sweatpants. Once she was dressed again, she laid back down, and reached under her pillow and pulled out her phone. She saw that her screen was blinking, indicating that she had a text message.

New Message  
From: Kyo

Mukuro smiled to herself, and flipped her phone open, reading the message. The smile disappeared quickly, however, once she read the message.

New Message from: Kyo  
I'm leaving you. I found someone else.

"What the fuck!?" Mukuro cried out, reading the message over and over. Did all those years mean nothing to Kyouko? Mukuro dialed her finance's number, wanting to talk this out, but was only greeted by the dial tone. She had no service anymore, and couldn't reach Kyouko. Mukuro yelled angrily, tossing her phone across the room. She watched as it shattered into pieces when it made contact with the wall.

It was just like her heart. Broken.

* * *

Kyouko quickly rushed inside her apartment, not wanting to waste any moment. She was finally home, and was finally able to see Mukuro. She was worried about her finance, since she had not been answering any of her texts or calls. Kyouko fumbled with her keys, and threw open the door.

The first thing she noticed was how messy their apartment was. The second thing she noticed was how it smelled strongly of alcohol.

Kyouko dropped her bags at the door, and called out her lover's name. "Mukuro?" She walked through the halls, looking for the soldier. She soon found her in the kitchen, hunched over the table. Multiple bottles of beer and vodka littered the counters, all of them empty. Mukuro had a half empty bottle of vodka in her hand, and in her other, a gun.

"Mukuro?" Kyouko said quietly, approaching her drunk fiance. "Are you okay…?"

Mukuro only laughed, taking a drink out of the bottle. "Am I okay?" She repeated, her words slurring. She spun the gun around in her hand, her eyes focusing on it. "That's an odd question," she gazed over at Kyouko. The detective noticed that her eyes were red and glassy, as if she had been crying.

"Mukuro, what's wrong? You haven't answered any of my calls, I was worried." She approached her slowly.

"Nothings wrong," Mukuro muttered, "Nothing at all, _Kirigiri_."

Kyouko took a step back, having been caught off guard. Mukuro had called her by her last name, something she hadn't done in years. Something was obviously wrong, Mukuro was obviously very upset. Why wouldn't she just tell her? Why was she acting like she was when the two had first met? What was going on!?

"Mukuro, please, talk to me." Kyouko tried to approach her again.

"No, you talk to me!" Mukuro cried out suddenly. She stood up, the bottle still in her hand. "You need to fucking talk to _me_. What the hell is wrong with you!? You whore!"

Kyouko was caught off guard yet again. Mukuro had never acted like this before. "Mukuro, please. Calm down." She whispered, beginning to feel scared.

"Why the fuck should I calm down!? I have a right to be fuckin' upset, with you! You whore, you slut, you heartbreaker!" Mukuro threw her bottle at Kyouko. The detective jumped out of the way, just barely avoiding getting hit by the glass bottle. It shattered against the wall, the liquid that was left inside splashing against the wall. Mukuro fell to her knees, sobbing. "Did all of these years mean nothing to you? T-to end it with me over text? Am I just that horrible!?"

"Mukuro, what are you talking about? I didn't…"

"Then what the fuck was that text message!? Who did you meet!? Why who WHY?" Mukuro reached on the table, and grabbed her gun. Tears blinded her vision as she pointed the gun at Kyouko. "Your text," her voice was shaky, as well as her hands, "said that you were leaving me. That you met someone else. Who!? Who is it!?"

It suddenly clicked in Kyouko's mind. She was referring to the text message Junko had sent on her phone. "Mukuro, no no no. You've got it all wrong," She said gently, not wanting to startle Mukuro anymore. This was currently a life or death situation, she had to be careful. "It was a joke, didn't you receive the picture?"

Mukuro didn't answer, but she did slightly lower the gun. Kyouko continued on her explanation.

"Look, here," she pulled out her phone, and opened up her messages. She scrolled up, past all the messages that she sent to Mukuro over the past few days, and stopped at the picture with the wolf. She held the phone out to Mukuro, urging her to take it. Mukuro removed one of her hands from the gun and took the phone, looking at the photo. Right under the text she received was a picture of Kyouko standing next to a giant wolf. "Junko sent it, the 'person' that I 'met' was just a stuffed wolf." Kyouko crouched down on the floor, and carefully removed the gun out of Mukuro's grasp. She pushed it across the floor, out of reach. "I would never leave you, and I would never leave you over text," She whispered, reaching up to push Mukuro's hair out of her face.

The soldier was still looking down at the phone. Tears fell from her eyes, dripping down onto the screen and keyboard. She slowly removed her gaze off of the phone, and looked up at Kyouko. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but was too choked up for any words to come out.

Kyouko smiled at her softly, pulling her into a hug. "It's alright, it's alright. Let it out." Mukuro dropped the phone, and wrapped her arms around her finance. She squeezed onto her tightly, burying her face into Kyouko's shoulder. She let out her sobs, her whole body shaking.

"I'msorryi'msorryi'msorry…" She repeated over and over again, her words still slurred. "Kyouko I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please forgive me. I love you. I love you."

Kyouko patted Mukuro's back, closing her eyes. "It's alright, Mukuro. I forgive you. I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: i need to work on my endings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I tried some more happy stuff? I tried basing this one off of a song (but I don't know if it came out okay-)  
Also a warning for the NEXT chapter/prompt/short story: It will contain spoilers from Episode 9 of the Future Arc. Just a heads up! (I'll also post a warning at the beginning of that chapter when it's posted!) **

**WARNING: this chapter involved underage drinking!**

 **Also the ending is really rushed. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Kyouko Kirigiri's 18th birthday was one that she would remember for her whole life. In a good way, of course, and it was all thanks to her friends.

* * *

 **"** **You're drunk."**

Kyouko stood in an abandoned parking lot, her arms crossed over her chest. Her girlfriend, Mukuro Ikusaba, just smiled at her, holding up a peace sign.

"Babe, no I'm not," She said, tripping over some of her words. "I'm just...I had one beer. Totally not, like, five or anything…" her voice faded as she walked over to Kyouko. She smelled lightly of liquor, the violet haired girl noted. Mukuro threw her arms around Kyouko, pulling her into a tight hug. "Happy birthday, love." The soldier slowly moved her hands down the detectives back, grasping at her ass.

Kyouko pulled back sharply, glaring at Mukuro. Mukuro only smiled, throwing up another peace sign.

"Mukuro, no."

"Sorry, Kyo. I just couldn't resist~. Now, c'mon," The black haired girl reached out and grabbed her girlfriend's gloved hand. "The other's are waiting for us."

* * *

Mukuro jogged in front of Kyouko, carrying another beer bottle. "C'mon, Kyo. They're gonna beat our asses if we don't speed up!"

Their friends had decided to host a scavenger hunt to celebrate Kyouko's birthday. Clues were taped around the town, and they had all split up into groups of two. Whoever solved the 'mystery' and found all the items first won. It was all fun and games, and Kyouko thought it was going to be easy, until alcohol was brought into the picture. Her mind felt fuzzy, and she found it hard to walk in a straight line without tilting to either left or right. It was becoming a tough challenge.

Mukuro stopped and turned around, watching as her girlfriend stumbled around. She smiled, taking a drink from her half-empty bottle. She looked around the alley they were in, seeing if there was anything that could help them. She soon noticed the shopping cart buried behind a couple trashcans. "Bingo," she said to herself, running over to uncover the shopping cart.

Kyouko leaned against the wall, watching Mukuro dig around in the trash. She raised an eyebrow as Mukuro approached her with a shopping cart.

"What's that for?"

"You."

"Huh?"

Mukuro smiled as she walked over to Kyouko. She pinned her against the wall, leaning in and giving her a kiss. When she pulled back she grabbed onto Kyouko, picking her up. She carried her bridal style over to the shopping cart, and carefully put the violet haired girl inside of it. "There ya go, now you won't have to stumble around," Mukuro said, laughing. She leaned down and grabbed her bottle, and handed it to Kyouko. "Hold this, would ya?"

Kyouko accepted the bottle, taking a quick drink out of it. Mukuro gripped onto the handle of the cart, and began pushing it while running. Once she felt like she had enough speed, she jumped onto the cart, riding it through the alley way. That's how they rode throughout the city for the rest of the night. They 'parked' in front of a convenience store once, grabbing more beer and a pack of cigarettes. They then rode to a park, and stopped to look up at the stars.

Mukuro lit up one of the cigs, taking a long drag from it. Kyouko got out of the cart, tripping slightly, and then stumbled over to Mukuro. She plopped herself down next to Mukuro, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

Mukuro smiled, puffing out a cloud of smoke. "You enjoying your birthday?" She asked softly.

"Of course I am," Kyouko replied, watching as the cloud of smoke was blown apart by the slight breeze. "...because I'm spending it with you."

"I love you, Kyouko."

"I love you too, Mukuro. Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not good with this happy/fluffy stuff. Please forgive me.**


	6. Chapter 6 (SPOILERS)

**A/N: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!  
THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM EPISODE 9 OF THE FUTURE ARC! **

* * *

Kyouko Kirigiri awoke in a white room. The last thing she could remember was falling asleep with the others inside a locked room, waiting for the attacker to attack the next victim. Kyouko knew she wasn't going to wake up, however. At least, never again with the others in that room.

She was dead. Poisoned by her own bracelet. She had broken her NG rule, and paid the consequences.

So where was she? She stood up slowly, taking in her surroundings. There wasn't much to take in. As far as she could see, everything was white. There seemed to be no end to the room she was in. She looked in all directions, trying to find a clue to where she was.

She looked to her left.

Nothing.

She looked to her right.

Nothing.

She looked behind her.

She noticed a black dot behind her. She walked towards it, watching as it grew bigger and bigger. Soon, it began to take shape. The dot slowly morphed into the figure of a person. A female person, not much taller than Kyouko. The detective picked up her pace, and soon, she was standing behind the figure.

"Excuse me?" Kyouko spoke, a bit surprised that her voice still worked.

The figure turned around, seeming a bit startled. When Kyouko saw the face of the person, she let out a gasp.

Cold, gray eyes stared at her, looking her up and down. Their gaze softened, once they recognized who was standing in front of them.

"Kyouko?" The person asked, sounding choked up.

Kyouko smiled, tears filling her eyes. "Mukuro…"

* * *

Mukuro threw herself at Kyouko, hugging her tightly. "Kyouko, Kyouko, Kyouko…!" She repeated the detective's name, each time with a bit more excitement. "What are you… why are you… how are you…?"

Kyouko returned the hug, squeezing Mukuro slightly. "I'm dead," she whispered softly.

"...I know," Mukuro replied, also whispering. The excitement in her voice had disappeared, being replaced with sadness. "I'm sorry… I'm… so excited to see you again. I missed you so much, but.."

"But…?"

"...I really wish it could have been longer. You were… we're… so young."

"...I know," Kyouko replied, squeezing Mukuro tighter. "At least I'm with you again."

* * *

 **A/N: this was so hard to write because i'm still crying over her death. R I P.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages! I've been busy with school work and my secret Mukugiri fic!**

 **This fic isn't based on a prompt, but is instead based on a song!  
** _ **Criminal**_ **by Britney Spears**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Kyouko, you need to stay away from that Ikusaba girl," Jin Kirigiri said sternly, staring his daughter down. He sat at his desk, his hands clasped together. He furrowed his brows together, obviously concerned for his only daughter. "She's dangerous, it's not safe for you."

Kyouko Kirigiri stood in front of her father's desk, her arms crossed over her chest. She stood up straight, not looking at her father. "You have no right to tell me what to do," she replied, suddenly making eye contact. Her violet eyes were cold, showing no love for the man in front of her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, pursing her lips together.

"I'm your father!" Jin shouted, standing up suddenly. "You _need_ to listen to me, Kyouko!"

"You're not my father," Kyouko replied coldly, her voice staying level. "You left me as a child, therefore you're not my father. I don't have to listen to you."

Jin hit his hands against his desk, losing patience. "Kyouko, _please_ ," he begged, looking desperately at the female in front of him. "I'm worried about you. That Ikusaba, she's been in the wrong place at the wrong time too many times to be a coincidence. Plus, she's related to _her_ ," he didn't say a name, but Kyouko could already picture who he was referencing. "She must be doing horrible, unspeakable actions behind everyone's backs. I don't want you getting hurt, or worse. Please, just, drop your investigation. Leave this school. Cut all ties with everyone you met here. Go back home."

Kyouko pursed her lips together again, trying her hardest to keep a cool, level head. But it was becoming hard, her _ex_ -father was pissing her off. She stayed silent, tapping her foot lightly on the ground.

"Kyouko…" Jin said softly, moving towards his daughter. He reached out, trying to hug her. Kyouko stepped away from him, keeping a good distance between the two.

"No."

"No?"

"I won't stop my investigation, I won't leave the school." She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. "And I definitely will not cut ties with anyone here. Especially her."

Jin was getting angry again, closing his hands into fists. "Kyouko…" he said again, trying to keep his voice level and calm. "I've told you, she's dangerous. Let go of her, before it's too late."

"I can't!" Kyouko cried, her stoic expression finally breaking. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her father, her lip beginning to tremble. She felt embarrassed for breaking down in front of him, but she just couldn't hold it in anymore. "I love her!" She yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. "You can't make me leave her! You can't make me do anything!"

Jin watched in shock as his daughter broke down in front of him. He had never seen her like this, and he had no idea how to react. He reached his hand out, wanting to grab her and pull her close, but stopped short once he heard her say those words. ' _I love her!'_ He heard her words play over and over again in his head, bouncing around and hitting him hard. "She's a criminal!" He yelled suddenly, catching Kyouko off-guard. She stopped her fit, looking at him with wide eyes. Tears spilled from her eyes, running down her cheeks and off her chin. They splattered onto the floor, leaving wet marks.

She raised her hand to her cheek, feeling as if her father had just slapped her with his words. She turned around, walking quickly towards the door.

"Kyouko, no, wait!" Jin called out to her, wanting her to stop. She couldn't leave, not now, not while everything was in pieces. They needed to sort things out, fix everything.

But she didn't stop. Kyouko kept walking until she reached the door. She stopped then, and brought her hand up to wipe away her tears. She turned around, staring coldly at her father. "Then, _father_ , I guess I'm in love with a criminal." She turned around, threw opened the door, and then disappeared, leaving her father behind.

Jin watched her leave, wanting to run after her. His feet wouldn't move, he felt like they were glued to the floor. "Kyouko!" He screamed after her, but she was gone. She was never coming back.

* * *

Kyouko walked out of the main building, wiping more tears from her eyes. They just wouldn't stop, and she hated it. She walked towards the center of campus, where _she_ would be waiting.

"So…" a familiar voice said from behind her, "How'd it go?" Kyouko spun around, avoiding eye contact with the female behind her. Mukuro Ikusaba stood there, her left hand resting on her hip. She had a bloody knife in her right hand, and she twirled it around, getting some blood on her glove. She studied Kyouko with her cold, gray eyes, waiting for her to respond. "You're crying," she said suddenly, her cold composure changing into a warm, caring one. She stuffed the knife in her skirt, and rushed over to Kyouko's side. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

Kyouko couldn't speak, and allowed Mukuro to pull her close. They stayed like that for a while, with Kyouko's head resting on Mukuro's shoulder, and Mukuro's arms around her waist. Kyouko replayed the last words she had said to her father in her head over and over again.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly, speaking to no one. "I'm sorry… but father, I really am in love with a criminal."

* * *

 **A/N: i feel like the part with mukuro really ruined it, but, if it's a mukugiri fic mukuro has to be in it, so…. Sorry?**


End file.
